Kia Waterson
Kia Waterson was an local teenager and friends with Lori Campbell and Gibb Smith. She was the twentieth and final victim of the Freddy vs. Jason killing spree to die. She was also the final victim of Jason Voorhees to be killed before the rebooted contiunity. Her Story Kia Waterson was a high school student and a resident of Springwood, Ohio. She was close friends with Lori Campbell. Kia always tried to hook Lori up with some boy, mostly to divert her from constantly pining for Lori's lost love, Will Rollins. At a slumber party at Lori's house, Kia reluctantly participated in the verbal game of "Marry, Fuck, Kill". When her friend, Gibb Smith posited the question as to which of the Three Stooges she would marry, fuck, or kill, Kia responded by saying that she would kill Moe, fuck Curly and marry Larry. Then, Gibb's boyfriend, Trey Cooper and his friend, Blake Mueller came over to the house. Kia kept trying to get Lori to hook up with Blake who failed to impress Lori with his Feng shui pick-up lines. Shortly thereafter, Trey and Gibb went upstairs to have sex. During their escapade, masked serial killer Jason Voorhees cut off the power to the house and entered the premises. Kia and Lori were both startled when the power cut out. They soon discovered that Trey had been brutally murdered in the bedroom and they all ran out of the house screaming. The next day at school, Kia discouraged a nerd classmate named Charlie Linderman from trying to make a move on Lori. Kia was known to be particularly cruel to this boy and told Charlie to put his hormones back in the box and that Lori didn't have time for "Date-a-Dork". Lori's ex-boyfriend, Will Rollins made a surprising return to Lori's life. Coupled with the recent stress, as well as the revelation that she was being haunted by a nightmarish figure from her dreams, Lori fainted and was taken to the hospital. Kia went to the hospital and waited for Lori to be released. While there, she paged through a magazine about Rhinoplasty as she had been giving serious consideration towards getting a nose job. Kia dozed off, allowing dream demon Freddy Krueger access to her mind. In the dream, an image from the magagzine morphed into Freddy Krueger. His clawed hand extended from the pages, snaring Kia's nostrils. He tore through, greatly mutilating her while quipping, "Got your nose!" Then, Kia instantly awakened and threw the magazine on the floor. The following night, Kia, Lori, Gibb and several others attended a rave in a cornfield. They felt that safety in numbers would help them against any potential threats. During the party, Kia once again discouraged Charlie Linderman from trying to make a move on Lori. Charlie had enough of Kia's attidue and verbally countered her, asking how her head isn't weighed down from all of her excessive makeup. Though she didn't admit it, some part of Kia seemed to appreciate the fact that Charlie stood up to her. When Lori's ex-boyfriend, Will Rollins showed up, Kia dragged Charlie away to dance. Kia later became a target of dream demon Freddy Krueger. In the hopes of staving off Freddy's influence over them, Kia and the others went to the Westin Hills Psychiatric Hospital in order to procure quantities of the dream suppressant drug, Hypnocil. Jason Voorhees attacked the hospital and Freddy managed to get his clutches into the unconscious mind of a stoner named Freeburg. Possessing Freeburg, Freddy succeeded in taking Jason down by injecting him with heavy doses of a strong tranquilizer. Together, they came up with a plan to bring an unconscious Voorhees to Camp Crystal Lake so that Lori could bring Freddy out of the dream world and the two would hopefully kill one another. On the drive, Jason began coming to, and the group noted that he appeared to be drowning. Will told Kia that she would have to perform CPR to save him which it's a task that she was not looking forward to at all. However, Kia was prepared to do what was needed. As it turned out, Jason awoke fully and his sudden alertness caused Will to lose control of the van and it crashed off the side of the road. Kia and the others all survived the crash. Fortunately, they were just outside Camp Crystal Lake. Unfortunately, Lori was now also awake and had brought Freddy Krueger into the real world. Kia provided a distraction to allow Lori and Will the chance to escape. She taunted Freddy, keeping his focus on her, unaware that Jason Voorhees was looming behind her. She called Freddy a "faggot" and made fun of his sweater, citing it as Christimas attire. She further poked fun at his masculinity comparing the size of Freddy's claws to that of Jason's machete. Freddy was simultaneously impressed and irritated by the woman's brazen demeanor, scoffing when she said, "You're not even scary". He allowed himself a wry smile as he saw Jason approaching from behind. Jason slashed at her with his machete and the impact of the blow was so great that it sent Kia flying into a tree, killing her instantly. Trivia *Kia is similar to Lisa Hines from which both are friends with heroines (Kia to Lori, Lisa to Donna), both are black heroines and both died by a villain (Kia by Jason Voorhees, Lisa by Richard Fenton). *Kia was portrayed by pop star . *She is Jason's 151st and last victim in the original film series and the original timeline itself. *In a deleted scene, she kissed Linderman before leaving him and in another deleted scene, Linderman apologizes to Kia for how he acted to her at the cornfield which she accepts his apology and forgives him. *The character of Kia Waterson was created by director Ronny Yu and screenwriters Damian Shannon and Mark Swift *Death: While bravely confronting Freddy not to chase her friends, Kia is still not afraid of him or Jason. She is then thrown hard to the tree by Jason and falls down to her death. *On the Freddy vs. Jason DVD commentary, actor Robert Englund praised Kelly Rowland's energy in the role of Kia Waterson, citing that she was the "perfect ingredient" to the cast. *When she's not acting in horror films or on television, Kelly Rowland is best known for her work as a singer/songwriter. She was a member of the popular girl-group Destiny's Child, which launched the career of Beyoncé Knowles. Quotes * "I swear, every day is the same thing. He's like one of those fucking froufrou dogs that keeps humping your legs." * "Oh, God, y'all, two killers? We're not safe awake or asleep." * "Oh, come on, Lori. I know that you never made it with Will. Why would he want to... when he can fuck somebody like me?" * "So, you're the one everyone's afraid of? Tell me something. What kind of faggot runs around in a Christmas sweater? I mean, come on, get real. You're not even scary. You're not even scary. And let's talk about the butter knives. What is with the butter knives? You trying to compensate for something? Maybe coming up a little short there between the legs, Mr. Krueger?" Other Wikis * |hero|Hero}} * |horror|Horror}} ** |nightmareonelmstreet|A Nightmare on Elm Street}} Category:Victims of Jason Voorhees Category:Residents of Springwood Category:African-Americans Category:Thrown Category:Tomboys Category:Primary protagonists Category:Female victims Category:Sliced Category:Heroines Category:Characters in Freddy vs. Jason Category:Deceased on tree Category:Victims Category:Assassination victims of Jason Voorhees Category:Deceased Females Category:Deceased Characters Category:Deceased Category:Murdered characters Category:Murdered females Category:Deceased females Category:Deceased characters Category:Characters Category:Young